


Welcome To The Darkside

by Demonized



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3V/5D, 5V/3D, Accidental Knotting, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Bonding, Claiming Bites, Deception, Demon Blood, Demon Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Monsterfucking, Porn With Plot, Public Claiming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex in Devil Trigger, Size Kink, Tail Sex, Talon-locking, Time Travel, Twincest, Uninformed Consent, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonized/pseuds/Demonized
Summary: Dante hadn't seen his older twin brother in a year, so if Vergil was different then it could be attributed to that. That the Vergil who waltzed into his shop and literally swept him off his feet is from some twenty-four years in the future, well, Dante's not really bothered by that little detail at all. His actual twin, on the other hand, finds his hands full with a much older Dante set on wooing him.(Shameless PORN WITH PLOT)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written from 3!Dante’s perspective.

His teeth are buried in the curve of my neck where it meets my shoulder, marking me as his. His fingers are digging into my hips, deep enough that I'll have bruises in their shape for a few hours. His glorious cock is sheathed deep within me, painting up my insides with his searing hot cum.

I moan, much like I imagine a whore would, and cum all over the top of the desk that I had just spent the better part of an hour bent over as my brother fucked me. He _is_ my brother, of that much I am certain, but it's been almost a year since I've last seen him and he's changed _a lot_. It's almost like he's a completely different person but I'm not about to question him, not after he's finally taken me as his.

"Pretty damn good for my first time," I pant out, leaning against Vergil, and I swear I can feel his cock twitch inside me. "Mm, gonna fuck me again? Cuz I'd like that." I give a slow, shallow roll of my hips and moan lewdly as he responds by grinding into me.

"If I had known you were a virgin, brother, then I would have been gentler with you," he breathes into my ear once he's eased his teeth out of my skin. He presses his lips to my neck, fingers loosening the brutal hold they have on my hips, then grinds into me again. Slower. More sensually. Almost apologetically.

"Never asked ya to be gentle with me, _brother_. I ain't fragile." I twist around and capture his blood-smeared lips with mine in a hungry kiss. "So fuck me like you mean it, Vergil," I breathe into his mouth and give a more insistent roll of my hips.

His irises go red, redder than my coat, and he gives a low, throaty chuckle that has me shivering. "As you wish, Dante." He imparts those words with another slow grind into me, fingers briefly digging back into my hips, before he pulls out of me completely, making me whine softly. "I shall ruin you-" He pauses purposely as he turns me around to fully face him, hands sliding around to cup my ass. "-for all of eternity, _little brother_." He pulls me flush to his body, fingers giving my ass a tight squeeze, then seals his mouth over mine.

He swallows down the eager moan that I give, tongue sliding into my mouth and mapping every centimeter of it as he presses me back against the desk. There's a slick slide of flesh on flesh as he rolls his hips into mine, his still hard length jutting up against my abdomen and smearing the lingering traces of his semen across my skin. His hands move down, away from the curve of my ass and to the backs of my thighs where he grips me firmly. It's almost effortless for him to lift me up and set me on the edge of the desk, his mouth finally breaking away from mine with a sharp exhale.

Vergil slowly pushes me down onto my back, down onto the cooled evidence of our prior engagement, and nudges my legs apart as he comes to rest between them. He fits there perfectly, like he's meant to be there, cock firmly nestled against the cleft of my ass. "So beautiful," he whispers ardently as he takes in the sight of me spread out before him with that bright red gaze of his. "You are truly a sight to behold, Dante."

"Bet I'd look prettier with your cock in me." My salacious quip earns me a smile that is downright predatory on my brother's face and a flash of something dangerous in his eyes. I find myself licking at my lips, that red gaze of Vergil's honing in on the simple action, as excitement pulses through me.

"Then let's find out," he murmurs, his voice dropping down an octave, and hooks his arms under my knees. In one fluid motion he has them slotted over his shoulders as he fully sheathes his cock in my ass, a soft, keening cry spilling from my lips as my body bows upwards. He holds himself unbelievably still and takes in my quivering form with that same predatory smile, the red of his irises somehow even brighter. "Magnificent. You are beyond compare, Dante."

"Glad we got that outta the way," I pant out then give my hips an impatient wiggle in an effort to get Vergil to start moving. His hands come to grasp them, to keep them still, making me whine, "Vergil, please." I try to press my palms flat against the surface of the desk, looking for any means of leverage, when what feels like a bolt of energy shoots straight through me. It leaves me painfully hard and gasping for breath, my nails uselessly scratching at the smooth wood beneath me.

A second shot of energy comes, this one even stronger than the first, while the air crackles and Vergil changes right as I arch off of the desk with a sharp cry. Pain flares up along my spine as I register the feeling of being stretched and filled by something immensely larger. Dark spots dance in my vision. My mind is hazy. I can't think beyond the pain and pleasure twisting through me. I can't even comprehend the sight of a demon, tall and vicious looking, standing in my brother's place.

The monster that is my brother moves before I can even begin to pull my thoughts together and white hot pleasure sparks through me. He moves and I come undone with a scream, arching clear off of the desk as my seed splashes across my chest. He moves and doesn't stop, his pace slow and measured while he digs his claws into my hips, dragging a ragged sob out of me as I go limp and tremble in the wake of my orgasm.

I can't form a single coherent thought beyond the exquisite pleasure throbbing through my body with every single thrust of that monstrous cock. All I can do is whimper and sob as my body spasms uncontrollably, head lolling to one side while my vision goes in and out of focus. I barely even register the soft tinkling chime of the bell for the door and the sharp gasp that follows. What I do notice is the sudden increase in Vergil's pace.

He pounds into me with such speed and ferocity that I feel like he might actually tear me in two while he gives a low, snarling growl. His claws dig deeper into my hips as he lifts me up off of the desk, making my head loll back and bringing the door to my shop into my sight. Even upside down I recognize the unmistakable figure of my own twin standing there and staring at me with his mouth slightly agape. For that brief instant I wonder at how there can be a second Vergil but then the one that's fucking me strikes that perfect spot inside me and the world explodes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from 5!Vergil’s POV

Dante's scream echoes throughout his as of yet unnamed shop, his body arching beautifully for me as his demon takes over. That he could awaken like this is the absolutely cherry on the top, my gaze flashing from his divine form to my younger counterpart watching us from across the room. He has clearly been drawn here by my presence because the one that should have stepped through those doors was the human seeking the power of Sparda. His startled and lustful gaze shifts from Dante to me, expression quickly morphing to one of fury as he moves to draw his Yamato.

With barely a thought I send a hail of spectral swords towards him, forcing him to roll to the side and reassess the situation. The familiar attack is enough to make him halt and I let my attention go back to Dante. Sweet and beautiful Dante, the twin to my younger counterpart, who has gone decidedly limp again. I release one of his hips and trace my blood-soaked claws up along his side, relishing in the way that he shivers in response with a soft purr rumbling in his throat. I give a low croon in return, my hand sliding under him to lift him up, supporting his full weight as I lean in. My younger counterpart snarls as I sink my fangs into Dante's throat, permanently marking the younger crimson demon as mine, and moves to draw his blade again.

That he thinks he has any right to the perfection crying out in ecstasy for _me_ is intolerable, especially when claiming Dante for himself has never been a thought in his mind. I give a muted snarl of my own, a clear message for him to back off, and this time I aim to wound him with the second hail of spectral swords I send his way. Even distracted my precision is unparalleled and I let go of my mate's throat to inspect my handiwork. The mark is already healing, leaving behind a scar that is prominently displayed on the front of his throat for all to see. Satisfied, I finally glance at my younger counterpart to find him pinned up to the wall, Yamato well out of his reach.

"Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself." Words that I had once spoken myself, to my own twin. They still hold true, even now, but in a different sort of context. Had I not rejected my own humanity in my pursuit for power I am certain that things may have gone differently, but that is a lesson that I am not willing to impart to my younger counterpart vainly struggling to free himself. My choice in words seems to have struck a chord in him, his scent now rife with desperation.

"Who are you?!" He snarls without any trace of composure, eyes flashing scarlet as he attempts to bring out his own demon. His energy fizzles out immediately, the pathways disrupted by the spectral swords holding him to the wall. Another snarl rips from him, another vain effort to Trigger. I release my Sin Trigger, letting a smirk curl my lips as he stops and stares, seemingly unable to comprehend what he is seeing.

Dante, still impaled upon my length, squirms at my sudden shift back to my human form then gives a short squawk to voice his displeasure. His petite wings flutter with his newfound irritation and he squirms again, which dislodges his knees from my shoulders. The young crimson demon is quick to wrap his legs around my waist and he takes advantage of the change in his position by attacking my throat with a low growl. Needle sharp fangs sink almost unforgivingly into the softest part of my neck, making it quite clear that he's upset at me for leaving my demonic form.

"My apologies, little beauty," I croon lowly, letting my hand slide up to cup the nape of Dante's neck as I bring my attention back to him where it belongs. He gives another growl, his hands coming up and grasping at my shoulders while he clamps down harder on my throat with his fangs. The pain barely even registers, almost superficial in comparison to everything I have already suffered, and is well deserved. "You were enjoying yourself," I murmur as if he isn't about to tear my throat out.

It is as if a switch flips inside of Dante the very instant I transition back into my Sin Trigger, the young crimson demon letting go of my throat with a joyous cry. He arches his body, his petite wings fluttering again, then gives a roll of his hips. I meet the motion with a shallow thrust, grinding up into the firmly gripping heat of his body, and let my hand drop away from the nape of his neck. I return it to his hip, claws pressing into the crimson scales there, then give a significantly deeper thrust that has Dante clawing at my shoulders and back with a particularly sweet cry.

His body trembles, legs tightening further around my waist as his muscles begin to squeeze down on my length, drawing a deep rumbling growl from me. I give another thrust up into the luxurious heat of Dante's body, lose myself in the way that he closes around me like a vice, and start mouthing at his neck. He exposes the slender scaled column with a breathy croon then gives a violent shudder as my fangs sink home. His seed splatters between us, thick and hot, as he goes unbelievably tight and pushes me into my own orgasm. I press into him as deeply as our bodies will allow and grind into him through the throbbing pulses as my seed fills him.

A more delicate shudder wracks his form and then he goes limp against me while he reverts back to his human form. Not all the way, I note as I gently withdraw my fangs from his neck and find patches of vibrant crimson scales where there should be smooth bronzed skin. More vibrant crimson scales are present, a large _patch_ that runs the entire length of his spine and several smaller patches decorate his hips. Most notable is that he still has those petite black wings jutting out from his back, almost perfectly level with his hips.

I resume my own human from, my softened member slipping out of him, then gently lower him back onto the top of his desk. His legs finally unwrap from around my waist and he seems content to curl up where he is, a soft purr rumbling in his chest and throat. My seed oozes from his worn hole and as tempted as I am to tend to him there is still my younger counterpart to deal with.

He is precisely where I've left him, expression twisted with a dark hunger as he stares unashamedly at my mate. Rage fills his gaze when it settles on me and he bares his fledgling fangs with a snarl. I call forth my Yamato and slowly stalk over to him, casually resting my right hand on her hilt. His gaze tracks the movement of my hand, his rage succumbing to shock, and I let myself smirk as I stand before him, nude as the day I was born and covered in his twin's seed.

"I will not hesitate to kill you if you try anything untoward with _my_ mate," I state quietly and trace my thumb around the edge of Yamato's tsuba. It is a promise of violence, of death, this simple little gesture, more-so than my hand resting on her hilt. He knows the gesture well, having employed it himself, and there is a deep hatred in his eyes when they return to mine. "Do not act as if you ever considered taking Dante for yourself. Bedding him, claiming him, never entered your mind." Not until he has seen his twin with someone else. Me. His future.

"You don't even belong here," he hisses out, and he would be right. What's done is done, however, and I have no intention of leaving my little beauty. He knows that I won't, in spite of my not belonging here, because even though twenty-four years separate us he is still me. He makes another attempt to Trigger, struggling to try and dislodge my spectral swords, then goes limp. A glimmer of gold around his throat catches my eye and I reach up to remove the amulet from his neck. "Give that back!"

"I think not." I wrap the chain around my wrist and palm the pendant as I turn away from my younger counterpart, finally dispelling the summoned swords. "Now leave."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from 5!Dante's perspective.

I'm not certain of what my twin is doing. Well, no, I know what he's getting up to, that he's down there fucking a nineteen year old version of me. Not only can I _hear_ everything but I can smell it too. So yeah, I'm wondering what my twin is doing, though it's more along the lines of me wondering what is going through Vergil's mind. He had never seemed interested in me before, so why now? Why the nineteen year old me?

Jealousy spikes through me and I feel the pull on my muscles as my lips twist with a frown, every last one of my senses heightened ever since I acquired my Sin Devil Trigger. Even my emotions seem to be heightened, or at least that's what it seems like. Rolling onto my feet, I move over to the edge of the roof and look down at the street as the nineteen year old version of my twin bolts out of the currently unnamed shop. My blood stirs at the sight of him, in the same fashion it's always stirred for my Vergil, which has my frown deepening. I find myself tracking his movements as he heads off, likely to raise that damnable tower, then contemplate chasing after him.

For the moment I nudge down the urge to follow him in favor of seeing what my twin has done. Yeah, it's cuz I'm jealous, but I'm also curious. I had felt the pulse of energy that comes with a newly awakened Devil Trigger, recognized it for what it was and what it implies. My twin literally fucked my nineteen year old self into Devil Trigger. I hadn't even known it was possible. For what it's worth, the notion is kinda hot. The sight that greets me is even hotter.

Devil May Cry's doors have been left open and I have a perfect view from the street of my younger self on top of the desk; face flushed and pressed against the smooth wooden surface, hands just barely gripping the edge of the desk and his ass raised up. Behind him, holding him up by his hips, is my twin and _he_ is bent down, eating his ass out. The kid (yeah, I'm calling him a kid) quivers and mewls, his wings fluttering as he arches his back and-wait, he has wings?

I can't help but stare, transfixed, at the sleek black wings jutting out from the small of the kid's back. My gaze is inevitably drawn to the swath of blood red scales running the length of his spine and then to Vergil, my brother now staring at me with bright scarlet eyes. It doesn't help one bit that he is still eating the kid's ass out, which is still very _hot_. Even I can't deny that, nor the fact that it's turning me on, my cock starting to strain against the fabric of my jeans as it fills out.

Vergil continues to stare at me, eyes gleaming, as he shifts his grasp from the kid's hips to the leading edges of those wings, fingers curling over near where they join at the kid's back. His reaction is immediate, giving a sharp and desperate cry that begs for _more_ as he bucks back against my brother's mouth. Vergil surges up behind the kid, still gripping the now limp wings, and a smile curling his lips as he thrusts into kid all while maintaining eye contact with me.

I tear my gaze away from my brother's, away from the sight of them both, as jealousy spikes through me again, and pivot on my heel to put my back to Devil May Cry. My blood, my instincts, my demon, bids me to chase after the younger version of my twin, for no other reason than that he is still Vergil. A young and power hungry Vergil hellbent on claiming the power of Sparda, hellbent on challenging Mundus. _He_ will fall should I do nothing and I can't bear the thought of that. My demon snarls at the thought, tries to claw its way out, tries to take control and I almost let it.

I need clarity of mind if I'm going to try and talk some sense into him. My demon has no intention of talking, it just wants subdue and fuck him. Well, no, it wants to get fucked by him. Fucked and claimed. That is a very big difference but my demon makes no such distinction. I have to tighten my control further as it makes another attempt to claw its way out, its screeching reverberating in the back of my head as I deny it any measure of freedom for the time being.

The ground starts to shake in a way that is familiar and sure enough Temen-ni-gru starts to rise up, displacing buildings and outright destroying some. I can just barely make out the figure of the nineteen year old Vergil ascending the side of the sealed tower with ease as it makes its skyward journey, blue against faded-out black.

A sharp grin tugs at my lips and then I rush forward to give chase, my blood pulsing and singing with the thrill of the hunt. My demon tries, yet again, to wrest control from me as I toe the line, drawing on its abilities to blur down the street and start scaling Temen-ni-gru myself. I snarl aloud as I start to burn with the change into my Sin Trigger, unable to resist it completely, and then find myself propelled upwards with one hard flap of my still forming wings.

I'm still wrestling with my demon for control by the time I peak over top of Temen-ni-gru, halfway transformed, only for the sight of the second figure standing atop the tower to shock me enough that my demon takes over fully. All I can do is watch, without any control over my own body, as my demon lets out an angry screech and dives for the man that should, by all rights, be dead. The man that had used my brother, used me and used his own daughter—my friend—to try and claim dad's power for himself. That he _should_ be alive at this point doesn't even cross my mind until after we reach him, my namesake Devil Sword ready to pierce through him, and then he vanishes. No, he teleports to the far end of the platform, revealing his powers, and stares at me with a disturbingly hungry look. Not a sexual kind of hunger, but a hunger for my power.

My demon, still in complete control, lands in a crouch—my sword disappearing in a swirl of fire—and screeches at Lady's father. _Betrayer of blood, you will not harm that which is mine_ , it says. Human that he is, Lady's father is unable to understand the meaning behind what my demon is saying. Only stares at me-at us gleefully and starts to move toward us. My demon snarls out a warning, gouging our claws into the smooth stonework and then there's a flicker of blue as Vergil appears between us and Lady's father.

"You should leave…I will handle this _demon_." There is a strange lilt to Vergil's voice as he addresses the human, a flicker of red in his irises as he glances at us over his shoulder. Something is off with him, a slight shake to his shoulders, anger twisting his scent. When he looks back at the human whatever Lady's father sees there makes him flinch and back off. He departs without a word, casting one last hungry glance in our direction and then Vergil turns toward us. "Come."

I know a trap when I see it, or in this case hear it, but my demon completely disregards the signs and eagerly bounds over to Vergil. It's kinda embarrassing to witness as my demon nuzzles into the hand that Vergil stretches out, purring like crazy when it settles onto the nape of our neck. And then Vergil executes his trap swiftly, pinching at our nape in such a way that my demon is forced to retreat just as I am forced out of Sin Trigger. I hit the ground with a low whine caught in the back of my throat, that painful grip still there as Vergil kneels beside my prostrated form.

"You are not _my_ brother," he snarls out, his fingers painfully digging into the nape of my neck. "He's down there whoring himself out to some warped copy of me like the little slut that he is."

I grit my teeth against the pain, anger bubbling up in me as he insults his brother—who I know for a fact was a virgin until my own brother had gone to him—enough so that I find the strength to push myself up. Despite that grip on my neck. In spite of it. I push myself up and sweep him onto his ass, forcing him to relinquish that grip, then in a flash I straddle him. In a flash I straddle him and crack his jaw one good time. "Listen here, brat," I snarl down at him, drawing on my anger, drawing on my demon, and knock Yamato out of his grasp. "He _waited_ for you. He would have given _anything_ to be with you but **you** had your head so far up your ass that you never noticed. It's probably for the best that **my** brother, who isn't some damn copy by the way, did what he did. Your brother will never have to find out that a human can't satisfy him, that no matter who else he fucks just can't satisfy him. I know that for a goddamn fact, and if you ever call him **that** vile shit again, especially where **my** brother can hear it then you can bet your pretty boy ass that he _will_ eviscerate you. Slowly. And I will let him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from 3!Vergil's perspective.

Pain pulses through my jaw as it mends and I glare up at this older Dante snarling in my face, his irises a glittering ruby while scales sprout around his eyes and along his jaw. His words ring harshly in my ears, continually divulging his painful truth, and I want to ignore them, to wallow in my own rage, but it makes my demon lash out against me, a vicious snarl echoing in the back of my mind. It is surprising, that my demon cares more for the plight of this not-copy, this older version, than it does for my own twin. It yearns for this Dante pinning me down. To claim him. To fuck him. To care for him. Insistently. Without end. No amount of effort on my part silences it.

So I do my best to ignore it as Dante goes silent over me and watches me with those inhuman eyes. His anger has lessened, though he maintains a scowl, and his scent sharpens with a hint of desire as he studies me. I bare my teeth at him and growl, bucking my hips upwards in an effort to dislodge him but he is immovable. In fact he laughs at me, low and throaty, while settling himself more firmly on my groin. "Yer not goin' anywhere, _Vergil_ ," he drawls out, trading his scowl for an amused grin.

"I will not be some sort of replacement," I hiss out, my jaw finally healed, and lash out at him with my nails instead. He catches my wrist with ease, thumb pressing down over the pulse point, then effortlessly catches my other one before I can even react. He manhandles my wrists, looking closely at the too blunt nails then back into my eyes, his grin sharpening savagely.

"Havin' some trouble with yer demon, Vergil?" He purrs the question out, leaning over me to pin my wrists above my head. "And ya can't replace somethin' I never had ta begin with." His breath is hot as it crawls over my skin, warmed by the inner fires of his demon, just as his skin is hot where it touches mine. My body shivers in response, desire pooling in my groin, which he notices immediately and lowers his head so that our noses are nearly brushing. "Yer enjoyin' this."

"Unhand me." I bare my teeth again with another growl and strain against the hold he has on my wrists. He doesn't budge, not even a little, just gives me that savage grin and grinds down into me. It tears a sharp gasp from my throat, my hips rolling up to meet him of their own volition, and there is a flicker of triumphant satisfaction in Dante's eyes. I try to snarl again but he repeats the action, slowly and sensually, drawing another gasp out of me while my body reacts to the stimulation.

Heat spreads across my cheeks, flushes over the entire span of my face and down my neck, as blood engorges my length, makes it bulge and strain against my leather pants. Dante notices it immediately and he reaches down between us to palm me through my pants as he croons at me in approval. I bite at the inside of my lower lip, stifling the moan that would only serve to encourage him, and clench my hands into fists, my nails digging into my palms. "Look at you, trying so hard to resist." He pauses, expression growing serious as he regards me. "If you're really not into this then I'll stop but _you_ have to tell me to stop."

It feels like the world turns on its axis with the notion that this could all be put to an end. That he would stop if I just say that I want him to. I… "Please-" …don't want him to. "-don't." The words come out, barely even a whisper, and he closes the gap between our mouths. My hands are quite suddenly free, fingers finding purchase in his hair as I fervently return the firm and hungry kiss he's drawn me into, his tongue slicking against mine in a bid for dominance.

In a blink Dante has my wrists pinned back above my head, his eyes gleaming as he stares down at me with a crooked grin. A devil's smile. "Shouldn't let myself get carried away like that." He licks at his lips, making a show of it, while I actually whine and strain against his hold. "Now now, Vergil. No need for that," he purrs out and palms my erection again, the heat of his skin almost searing as his fingers wrap around me. I thrust up into his grasp, desperately, a moan on my lips as he squeezes and strokes my length with that devil's smile. That my pants have somehow been removed in the span of not even a second hasn't even begun to register with me.

Pleasure coils low in my loins with each slow and measured stroke of his hand, a mounting pressure that climbs higher and higher. A raw and broken sound leaves me when it all suddenly stops, right at the edge of orgasm, and Dante grins at me wickedly while holding me in place. "Why'd you stop?!" I bite out, frazzled by the blatant denial, and his eyes go from mercurial blue to brightly glowing crimson as his smile sharpens.

"We're gonna be waiting up here for quite some time, so we should take things slow and enjoy ourselves," he purrs, fingers firmly squeezing around the base of my length and making me moan. He leans back, just enough to maintain his grip on my wrists, and gives another purr. "I'll need both of my hands for what I want to do to you." As he says those words a shadowy double splits off of him and prowls around us to where he has my wrists pinned.

I try to keep my thoughts straight, try to track the double, but Dante slides his hand up my length and swipes his thumb over the glans. He's no longer leaning over me, is no longing holding down my wrists as I arch up into his touch. Instead his double is securing my wrists, separately pinning them down. Dante releases my length and brings his hand up. There, gathered on the pad of his thumb, is a smear of my precum that he slowly licks off while he keeps his gaze on mine. "You taste good, _Vergil_."

Lust spikes through me. Desire curls along the edges. I want him. I _need_ him. Wrapped around me. My name on his lips as I fuck him. I need him _right now_ but he gives me that devil's smile and starts undoing the hooks on my vest. "What are you doing?" I pant the words out, almost whine them, and he just hums in response as he gets my vest open. Whatever he damn well pleases, his actions say, and I am at his complete mercy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from 3!Dante's perspective.

A strangled and airy noise leaves me as my brother digs his thumbs into those wonderfully sensitive spots on my back and gives a slow, almost lazy, thrust into me. My entire body seems to tremble, both with the urge to collapse and the orgasm that consumes me. I've lost track of how many I've had, swept away in the carnal bliss that Vergil has wrought upon me, and I would have collapsed by now were it not for the hold he has on me.

"You're so very greedy, Dante," Vergil purrs at me in a decidedly sinful tone that only serves to make desire coil low in my gut. He eases the pressure of his thumbs and massages those spots, making me tremble all over again with a weak sound that can hardly pass for a moan. "Even now, when you've been brought well past your limit, you want more and I…" He trails off and rolls his hips, grinding into me with a breathy moan of his own. "I am more than happy to give you what you want, _little brother._ "

I can't fathom how he still has the strength to stand, to keep fucking me, when I can't even move my own body. He is truly as monstrous as that form I am certain he had taken. He had become a demon right in front of my eyes and… I can only think about how wonderful it had been to be stretched opened and filled by my brother in that form. I… want more just as he says. I want him to fuck me again as that powerful demon.

"Is there something you want, Dante?" Vergil's voice continues on in that low, sinful tone with his question, as if he can sense my sudden desire. Maybe he can, for all I know, and even if he can he would still have me voice that desire, just to hear me say it. Would he take pleasure in hearing me admit that I want him to take on that demon form again just so he can fuck me in it? Even if he does it won't change the fact that I want it, that I crave it.

I don't even have the strength to lift my head off of my desk and the noise that comes out of me when I open my mouth is in no way close to speech. It's somewhere between a moan and a whimper, something I can't even make heads or tails of but my brother gives a low chuckle, as if he understands precisely what that sound means. He pulls his hands away from those spots on my back, returning them to my hips, then grinds into me again with a full-throated growl that deepens as he slowly shifts back into that demon.

Pain blossoms in my hips where his claws dig in. It prickles along my spine as his cock stretches me open and fills me up again. There are no dark spots this time, no haziness, just a feeling of this being so absolutely right. _So very perfect_ , my blood sings in my veins. _This is how it is meant to be,_ my soul cries out. And I manage to make a soft yet airy noise that sounds incomprehensible to my own ears, one that spurs my brother into action.

His thrusts come fast and sharp, relentlessly so as he angles for that sweet spot within me. His claws dig into my hips even further while something slides up along the calf of my left leg, something decidedly long and scaled. It continues its travel, drawing a gasp from me as it comes between my legs and presses up against my sensitive cock. Still it moves, coming up along my abdomen to start lifting my up onto my knees, the pressure of it against my cock intensifying and making me writhe. I find myself rutting against this thing even as Vergil thrusts into me and I keen airily as I cum immediately.

Vergil's pace falters slightly at the tightening of my passage, a deep growl sounding directly in my right ear. I let my head fall back against his shoulder, my back almost flush with his chest, and close my eyes as his mouth goes to my neck. The press of his fangs feels so good, indescribably better than before, and I tilt my head to fully expose the side of my neck to him. A mewl leaves me as his fangs fully sink into my flesh and I muster up barely enough strength to reach up, my fingers grasping at what feels like a horn.

My brother thrusts into me several more times before going still against me with a grunt, his cum filling me once more. For a minute he doesn't move, not to pull out of me, not to remove his fangs from my neck, nor to let go of my surely bloodied hips. The thing that he has coming up from between my legs and pressed along my abdomen is the only thing that does move, what I assume to be the tip of it twitching.

I open my eyes, struggling to lift my head from where it's resting against Vergil's shoulder, and look down to be greeted by the sight of a tail. The end of it is decidedly sharp, coming to a deadly point, with spikes jutting out around its circumference just before it transitions to silvery-blue scales. I let my fingers fall away from the horn I had been grasping to brush them along the spiked end of my brother's tail, watching with fascination as it twitches at the light touch.

Vergil makes a soft noise as he finally eases his fangs out of my neck and pulls his claws from my hips. His clawed digits trace up my sides as he lets his chin rest on my shoulder and he starts to purr. "You are perfection, _little brother_." The way his voice drops, still in that low, sinful tone and edged with that deep, resonating purr, has me giving a near subtle shiver and I let my head drop back to where it had been resting against his shoulder. He takes the opportunity to rub his cheek against mine, the feel of it unexpectedly soft considering it is completely scaled over and ridged in his demon form.

It takes me a moment to gather myself enough to form a coherent enough thought that doesn't revolve around his cock still firmly sheathed within me or his tail that still has my own cock trapped between its smoothly scaled surface and my pelvic plane. "You're not going to leave, are you?" My question, though barely spoken above a whisper, has him falling silent and the hands at my sides move across my chest as he wraps his arms around me.

"Never again," he answers, his own voice as quiet as can be, and there is such a weight to the way that he says it that I can't help but feel that there is something more to his response. That it has something to do with how different he seems from when we had crossed paths a year ago. "My place is at your side, Dante, now and forever."

My heart swells with happiness at his declaration and I'm so overcome by the emotion that I turn my head to kiss at his jaw. "God, I love you so much," I gush out, unable to keep the words contained within me any longer. "I love you, Vergil." Words I had been too scared to give form with the possibility of him leaving me are now breathed against the rough edge of his jaw with the certainty that he will stay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from 5!Vergil's perspective.

"Dante…" I know that I should feel some sort of guilt for my inadvertent deception in light of his confession, for he must surely think me to be his twin, but all I feel is a deep satisfaction. _I_ had been the one to claim his virginity. It is _my_ mark that he wears on his throat. It is _my_ cock and cum filling him. It was my intention to utterly ruin him and I am almost certain that I have with how he had begged so beautifully for me to fuck him in my Sin Devil Trigger in that one sweet noise. "…I love you too."

Dante coos softly against my jaw, his wings giving a slight flutter that has my lower set of wings streaking forwards so that the clawed thumbs on them lock with his. His breath hitches softly, his body trembling while his muscles convulse around me, and he lets his head fall back to my shoulder. "God, you feel so good in me," he breathes out almost deliriously and gives a roll of his hips to rut against the considerable girth of my tail once more.

I curl it around his hip possessively, the lowest set spikes on the end of it coming to rest against his skin where bronzed skin meets crimson scales, and lower my mouth to his ear. "And you feel absolutely divine wrapped around _my_ cock," I croon as I grind into the wonderfully slick heat of his ass. "Like you were made just for _me_ ," I add breathily while he rocks his hips to meet the motion. "Would you agree with that, little brother? Were you made just for me?"

"Yes," Dante hisses out and his movement falters, his muscles clenching around me like a vice. The rest of his body goes tense and his breath catches halfway through a moan as he orgasms, his seed pooling between my tail and his pelvis where his length is still trapped. He slumps against me afterwards, completely relaxing in the hold I have on him, his back flush to my chest, and shifts his head just enough to tuck it against my neck. "Just for you, brother."

My satisfaction swells with his affirmation, his agreement, and I rub my jaw along the top of his head with a purr. He reciprocates with a purr of his own and nuzzles at my throat, making it obvious that he is content to stay right where he is. _That_ is perfectly fine by me and it is exactly what my demon wants. Sure, it might not be convenient for a discussion as serious as what I need to have with him, largely concerning his twin and the raised Temen-ni-gru, along with the truth to my own identity that I had tried to relay to him with no success whatsoever.

He had been so eager for his brother's love and touch, absolutely starved for it, that he had literally jumped me as soon as I had revealed that I was here for him. That I had followed this pull on my soul, letting it direct me to him. He had confirmed that same feeling, that peculiar resonance in our souls, so maybe…

"Wanna stay like this," he slurs out, sounding just as delirious as before, and starts kissing at my throat. "Feels so good…so perfect." These words are whispered heatedly against my demonic flesh, almost reverently, before he sinks his fledgling fangs into it. I hadn't been certain if he had time to savor my blood before, as he seemed to be more concerned about getting fucked, but he certainly savors it now. He moans gutturally at the taste then bites into my neck as hard as he can to feast on my blood.

I let him feed, crooning softly to encourage him, and tighten the hold I have on him. One minute. Two. Five. I remain absolutely still, my gaze resolutely affixed on what is outside of his little business. I cannot see Temen-ni-gru from this vantage point but there are plenty of demons and devils lurking out on the street now. They dare not come in, whether through some innate sense that they would meet their assured death or because they might actually be smart, and instead simply prowl along the very edge of my _field_. They shall be dealt with shortly, their lives and blood to be given to my little beauty.

"You taste like _heaven_ ," Dante murmurs as he finally draws his fangs out from my throat. There is more of that delirium in his voice, as if he is drunk or high, and I am quite certain that he might actually feel like it. Part of it can be attributed to my blood and the rest… He wriggles his hips and moans as I respond by grinding into him again. "Ah! Vergil!"

I _want_ to keep fucking him, to continue filling him with my essence so that he will reek of me for days, but Temen-ni-gru will not wait. His twin will not wait. My own will most certainly not. We need to stop now to deal with the tower, to reclaim Sparda's sword, and then we can satiate ourselves as much as we wish. Mundus is but an afterthought, unimportant in comparison to my mate and his needs. "We need to stop for now and deal with the tower that your brother has raised."

"Don't wanna stop, Verge," Dante whines, making it seem like all that he had heard was that we needed to stop. He does go still, however, confusion starting to replace his delirium. "My brother?" His body tenses and then he shifts in my grasp, twisting around to look up at me with his brows drawn together. "But yer my…"

"Twin? No, I am not," I answer bluntly, watching as he frowns and reaches up to brush his knuckles along the hard edge of my jaw. With barely a thought I start to slowly shift back to my human form. "I am from twenty-four years in the future." He lets his touch linger for a moment, his gaze searching my face, and then the corners of his mouth quirk upwards.

"I knew somethin' was different 'bout ya," Dante half-murmurs and turns his hand to retrace my jaw with his thumb. "It doesn't matter though cuz yer the one I want to be with, the one I love."

How like him. How absolutely like him to not care at all about my origins. To be so very certain of himself in what he wants. "Good." I loosen an arm from around him and lift my hand to his throat, affectionately rubbing my thumb over the scar I gave him. "Because you are _my_ mate."

" _Your_ mate, huh?" His smile widens into a grin and he caresses my jaw again before letting his hand fall away. "I _really_ like the sound of that," he purrs, his eyelids drooping halfway. "Now and forever."

"And I am yours as well, Dante, now and forever," I murmur, caressing my mark on his throat one more time before I slide my hand around to the nape of his neck. He coos breathily and eagerly leans in at the slightest pressure, his mouth hungrily pressing against mine.

We kiss, our tongues slicking together as we try to devour each other, for several minutes before he finally breaks it off. "Do we really have ta stop?" he asks, face flushed and panting softly.

"I don't want to stop either, Dante, but Temen-ni-gru needs to be dealt with. Demons are infesting the streets and will continue to do so while it stands." I touch my forehead to his and stare into his eyes, absently stroking the scale-speckled side of his neck. "Once we have taken care of the tower I intend to fuck you until _I_ run out of energy and _that_ might take a while." By now I'm almost halfway through my transformation back to my human form and I decide to halt it here, keeping my tail, my wings and my claws, along with patches of silvery-blue scales here and there.

"Oh? Gonna try ta _ruin me for all of eternity_ some more? Cuz I think ya did a pretty damn good job of that already." He grins again, flecks of glowing red appearing in his irises, then rolls his hips. I can't help but grind into him with a low groan while he trembles and bites back a moan. "Think ya ruined both of us though," he admits breathlessly a minute later, still grinning.

"So I did," I concede because he is one hundred percent right. I am finding it difficult in making myself stop and I have no doubt that fucking him will be foremost in my thoughts as we make our way through the damnable tower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from 5!Dante's perspective.

A dark pink stains Vergil's skin all the way from his face down to his chest while his breath comes out in ragged pants. His pupils are blown wide with lust, leaving thin rings of pale mercurial blue around them, and largely unfocused as he stares upwards at the sky streaked with the reds, purples and golds of sunset. I grin as I take in his trembling form, bruises and bites in various stages of healing scattered all across his chest, on his sides, on his hips and especially his thighs. His cock juts skyward, the head ruddy and glistening wetly with precum while the scent of his arousal hangs thick on the air.

"Beautiful," I purr, lowering my lids halfway as I lean back over him. For a few seconds he focuses on me and something purely animalistic flickers across his face, in his eyes, as he makes another attempt to break free of the grip my doppelgänger has on him. A desperate and needy snarl leaves him as he strains against the hold of my shadowy double, his irises changing to a glowing carmine while his energy arcs off of him in brilliant bolts of electric blue that crackle and fizzle.

_So close…_

Just one more push and that finely wrought control Vergil has always prided himself in will be shattered. Excitement rushes through me at the thought of driving him to a feral state, of unleashing his demon and letting it ravage me. Grasping him by the shoulders I lean down and clamp my teeth down onto the front of his neck. He freezes as a result, his body trembling slightly beneath me while his pulse flutters rapidly against my mouth. The sharp tang of ozone starts to permeate the air and I can sense more than see his shift from human to demon as I bite into the tender flesh of his throat.

I had gotten small tastes of his blood before but it doesn't compare to the gush of it that currently fills my mouth. It's so very rich and bursting with his power, causing me to moan as I swallow it down. My eyes slip shut and I tighten my grasp on his shoulders as I start feeding from him, overcome with the sudden need for more. It's like I've been starved my entire life and this is the only thing capable of satisfying me.

A low croon pierces through the haze that has settled over me and I quickly reopen my eyes, all but wrenching my fangs out of Vergil's throat. I must have unintentionally dismissed my doppelgänger because Vergil cups my face before I can move too far and he pulls me down for an unbelievably tender kiss.

"Let me take care of you, Dante." The words come out slowly, almost as if he needs to take his time to piece the sentence together, spoken softly against my lips. There's something different about Vergil's voice, even his demeanor, and when the realization that I am face to face with his demon hits he is already kissing me again. This isn't what I had expected of his demon, not in the slightest, but…

I return the kiss, clinging to him tightly in my own desperation, and part my lips from the faintest pressure of his tongue. His tongue sweeps into my mouth and he slowly maps every bit of it, one of the hands he has cupping my face dropping down to curl around my neck. I tangle my tongue with his, even as my eyes start to sting with tears as my emotions get the better of me, and softly sigh into the kiss.

Worry fills those brightly burning eyes and Vergil's demon gently breaks the kiss, his thumb sweeping along my cheek to wipe away one of my tears as it falls. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, it's not you," I answer in a shaky whisper and try to get a handle on my emotions. It doesn't do me any good because all I seem to want to do is cry as evidenced by the tears that rapidly fall. I try to duck my head to hide my face but his grip, though gentle, doesn't allow for me to move.

"There is no need to hide your tears from me, Dante," he chides in a soft tone, tenderness filling his gaze. "Not now and not ever." These words are even softer, just at a whisper as he touches the tip of his nose to mine.

I close my eyes with a shaky exhale and tilt my head just enough for our foreheads to touch. "Why do you care?"

"Because you are my precious mate." I had already known the answer that he would give yet his words still fills my heart with warmth. And still I continue to cry. "So, please, let me take care of you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from 3!Vergil's perspective.

The haze of lust that had very nearly consumed me is quite noticeably dampened, almost to the point that it is gone. Instead I'm filled with the need to comfort Dante, to unravel the cause for his tears and hopefully set about to making sure he doesn't cry ever again. My only problem is that my demonic side has assumed full control over my body and refuses to relinquish said control. It is adamant in being the one to tend to Dante and yet I can't help but notice that there is a certain level of distrust aimed at me from it.

"I'm yours."

Those two words spoken so softly and tremulously to my demonic side are like taking a blade to the heart. Surely it shouldn't matter so much which part of me he says those words to but I… I want him to say those words to me.

"I'm yours to take care of."

I halt in my efforts to regain control over my body at not only those words but at the look in Dante's eyes. They're not meant for me. Dante doesn't care that I'm not the one he's speaking to or looking at with such warmth. Such love. I…

_He's getting what he wants._

I not what he wants.

_He's getting what he needs._

I'm not what he needs.

_Maybe this is for the best._

For Dante…

"Hey, are you okay?"

If it's for Dante…

"You're crying."


End file.
